drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dead Man
Dead Man es una película de 1995 escrita y dirigida por Jim Jarmusch. En ella actúan Johnny Depp, Gary Farmer, Lance Henriksen, Billy Bob Thornton, Iggy Pop, Michael Wincott y Robert Mitchum (en lo que sería su último rol). Fue filmada en blanco y negro y es considerada un Western moderno, el cual contiene nuevos giros y varios elementos torcidos del Western. La película empieza con una cita de Henri Michaux como epígrafe, que dice: “It is preferable not to travel with a dead man” (Es preferible no viajar con un hombre muerto). Argumento A mediados del siglo XIX, William Blake (Johnny Depp) es un contador de Cleveland, Ohio, cuyos padres recientemente perecieron y cuya prometida canceló el matrimonio. Blake utiliza lo último de dinero que le queda para viajar en tren hacia el Oeste, a un pueblo llamado Machine, donde, a través de una carta, le fue asegurado un trabajo en la Metalúrgica Dickinson. En el viaje de tren, se informa que Machine es el fin de la línea férrea, última frontera de la civilización, que no se fiara en la palabra escrita de la carta, y le advierten a manera de predicción que: “Lo más probable es que encuentres tu propia tumba”. Al llegar a Machine y a la oficina de la Metalúrgica Dickinson, resulta que la carta fue enviada hace meses y que el puesto de contador ya fue llenado. William Blake insiste en hablar con el jefe, Dickinson (Robert Mitchum), el cual le apunta una escopeta y le dice que: “El único trabajo que conseguirás es hacer crecer flores desde una caja de pino”. Esa noche, Blake, solo y sin dinero, se encuentra con Thel (Mili Avital), una ex-prostituta que ahora trabaja de artesana, haciendo flores de papel. Ella lo invita a acompañarla a la casa y terminan por acostarse juntos. La próxima escena de William y Thel echados encima de la cama es interrumpida por Charles, hijo de Dickinson y ex-prometido de Thel, el cual le trae un regalo. Después de un breve discurso, apunta su pistola a William, pero en su lugar mata a Thel que se cruza para protegerlo. William saca la pistola que estaba bajo la almohada y, después de dos disparos fallidos, mata a Charles en el tercer intento. Blake se escapa por la ventana y roba un caballo para salir del pueblo. El señor Dickinson contrata a los tres mejores asesinos a sueldo de la región: Cole Wilson, Conway Twill y Johnny “The Kid “ Pickett, para encontrar a William Blake, vivo o muerto no importa, por la muerte de su hijo Charles, de su ex-prometida Thel y el hurto de un caballo pinto. En la mañana, William Blake se despierta con un indígena (Gary Farmer) clavando un cuchillo en su herida, para sacarle la bala y sanarlo. A pesar de no poder hacerlo, el indígena lo cuida y lo acompaña hasta poder seguir su rumbo. El índígena, quien resulta saber hablar inglés con gran fluidez, se llama Xebeche, que significa ‘el que habla fuerte, sin decir nada’, pero prefiere que lo llamen Nadie. Éste, al enterarse de que el herido se llama William Blake, lo confunde con el gran poeta del siglo XVIII, William Blake. Irónicamente, el protagonista desconoce el poeta de quien habla. Nadie y William Blake siguen su curso, sabiéndose perseguidos por asesinos, y se encuentran con otros tantos personajes excéntricos, a quienes tienen que matar por supervivencia. Una noche, Nadie se come la planta sagrada llamado Peyote y tiene una visión de Blake transformándose en calavera, en muerto, presagiando su destino final. Esa noche, Nadie se va y deja a William solo. Éste, al despertar, no encuentra a su amigo indígena, pero al poco rato aparecen dos alguaciles en busca de su cabeza. Le preguntaron si era o no William Blake, a lo cual respondió: “Sí, ¿conocen mi poesía?”. Y le disparó a uno de los alguaciles, quien en su último movimiento de vida dispara accidentalmente al otro alguacil, o sea dos pájaros de un tiro. Luego Blake deambula por los territorios salvajes y sólo encuentra cadáveres de hombres y de animales. Eventualmente, William Blake encuentra a Nadie, y siguen su camino juntos. Mientras tanto, uno de los asesinos, Cole Wilson, ha matado uno de los otros compañeros, Johnny “The Kid” Pickett, y se comió al otro, Conway Twill. En sus viajes, William y Nadie descubren afiches de criminales buscados en los que aparece William Blake por todos sus asesinatos, con una recompensa a muy alto precio así demostrando importancia como asesino. Incluso le piden un autógrafo en una tienda, en la que al mismo tiempo tiene que comprobar la velocidad de su gatillo en una serie de tiroteos. Sale herido a pesar de salir victorioso. Nadie y él se internan en el territorio de los Makah en la costa Noroeste del Pacífico. Llegan ambos en canoa a un pueblo indígena Makah. William Blake se está desfalleciéndose, en un estado deplorable. Nadie habla con la gente del pueblo y consigue que le hagan un barco funerario, que se suelta al Océano Pacífico según el rito indígena. Mientras se está alejando en este barco, las últimas imágenes de William Blake son de cómo se aparece Cole Wilson, el último asesino a sueldo, y cómo se disparan mutuamente con Nadie, cayendo ambos muertos. Blake cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la corriente hacia las lejanías del océano. El Viaje del Héroe El viaje de William Blake es un descenso órfico, es decir una travesía del cielo hacia el infierno (como lo designa el mecánico del tren en la primera escena), de la civilización hacia la barbarie, de la razón hacia los instintos. Al traspasar el fin de la línea férrea, William Blake está cruzando las fronteras del orden para llegar a los territorios donde no hay ley, sólo caos. Por lo tanto, William Blake tiene que transformarse. En su vida anterior, según Nadie, era poeta y pintor, ahora es contador, pero se tiene que convertir en asesino para sobrevivir. “Tus poemas ahora serán escritas con sangre”, dice Nadie en sus primeros diálogos. De esta manera, el protagonista tiene un viaje interior también, además de su viaje físico. Tiene que convertirse en un bárbaro que sabe matar sin pestañar. Para lograrlo, el protagonista tendrá que pasar por ciertas pruebas de supervivencia, que en el fondo consisten agudizar los sentidos y matar confiadamente sin titubeos. Comienza siendo completamente dependiente de Nadie, pero después de sobreponerse a ciertos obstáculos, matar ciertas personas, va madurando de a poco. Sólo en el momento en que Nadie lo deja a sobrevivir solo, William Blake se transforma en hombre, asume su rol de hombre salvaje y mata dos hombres de la ley, diciendo: “¿conoces mis poemas?”, pero refiriéndose a sus asesinatos. Ahora está escribiendo sus poemas con sangre como lo había dicho Nadie. Al final de la película, William Blake es un famoso asesino buscado por la ley, al que ofrecen grandes sumas de dinero como recompensa. En una tienda, incluso le piden su autógrafo. Se había famoso como criminal. Al morir, fue enterrado bajo los ritos indígenas, bárbaros; y no bajo los ritos occidentales civilizados. De esta manera, el protagonista y héroe William Blake viaja de un extremo civilizado hacia el opuesto, bárbaro y salvaje, junto a todas las contradicciones que eso pueda significar. Contradicciones entre Civilización y Barbarie En esta película, hay una contradicción entre los elementos de la civilización y la barbarie según las estipulaciones cotidianas de los dos conceptos. Por lo general, se entiende ‘civilización’ como la ciudad y la cultura del hombre blanco, mientras que se entiende ‘barbarie’ como los pueblos indígenas y todas sus costumbres. Sin embargo, en esta película se da una inversión de ambos estados. Por una parte, los blancos de la película, como Dickinson o Cole Wilson, se han convertido en unos salvajes: Dickinson le apunta su escopeta apenas conoce a Blake, y Cole Wilson es caníbal, y se dice que se comió sus propios padres. Por otra parte, el personaje indígena, supuesto bárbaro y salvaje, es el personaje más culto de la película: habla inglés con gran fluidez, es el único que siente piedad y simpatía por otro ser, y también es el único que conoce a poetas ingleses del tamaño de William Blake (algo que el propio protagonista no conocía) y puede recitar versos suyos de memoria. Ahora bien, en la funcionalidad de estos dos mundos se produce una igualdad entre el poder del arte, como la poesía, por el lado civilizado, y el poder de la muerte, como el asesinato, por el lado bárbaro, lo cual es contradictorio. Sin embargo esta igualdad poesía/pistola concuerda en la funcionalidad que tienen ambos mundos: en la civilización la gente se entiende a punta del lápiz, pero en la barbarie la gente se entiende a punta de pistola. Por lo mismo, Nadie le dice a Blake cuando éste saca su pistola: “Esa arma reemplazará tu lengua. Aprenderás a hablar a través de ella, y tus poemas ahora serán escritas con sangre”. De esta manera, la película nos da una visión renovada sobre los elementos de la sociedad de la época de mediados del siglo XIX, dando vuelta las concepciones cotidianas de lo que es considerado civilizado y lo que considerado es bárbaro. La figura del Indígena Americano El personaje que prefiere llamarse Nadie es la figura del indígena americano de esta película. La historia del personaje nos muestra una visión más moderna de lo que sucedió y sucede con los nativos del continente. Secuestrado por los ingleses a muy temprana edad, empezó siendo desfilado por las ciudades como un animal, como una exhibición de circo. Buscando que los señores ingleses perdieran su interés por este joven salvaje, empezó a aprender el idioma inglés y la cultura occidental por sí solo, pero el interés sólo aumentó y sus amos decidieron meterlo a la escuela, donde aprendió de William Blake, poeta y pintor del siglo XVIII. Ya a mayor edad, planificó su viaje y se escapó de Inglaterra para volver a la tierra de su pueblo, a América. Al llegar de vuelta a su tierra y contar las historias por las que había pasado, su pueblo no le creyó y lo llamaron mentiroso. Lo nombraron Xebeche, que significa ‘el que habla fuerte, sin decir nada’. De esta manera, siendo rechazados por los dos lados del mundo, tanto el occidental como el indígena, queda condenado a vagar solo por el mundo. Se hace llamar ‘Nadie’ por eso mismo, por que él funcionalmente ya no puede existir en ninguno de los mundos posibles. Esto se refleja en la posición del indígena hoy en día, que ya no puede ser completamente indígena en el mundo moderno, pero tampoco podrá formar parte del mundo blanco occidental. Por lo que quedan deambulando entremedio, en un no-ser, como Nadie. El Infierno de Blake En esta película existen dos planos que se unen en la historia: la del contador llamado William Blake y la de William Blake, el poeta del siglo XVIII, específicamente con un libro que escribió: “The Marriage of Heaven and Hell” (El Matrimonio del Cielo y el Infierno). En este libro, el héroe o hablante lírico también viaja al Infierno, al igual que en la película el protagonista viaja a la tierras salvajes sin ley. Además, en la primera escena el mecánico del tren le pregunta a Blake por qué ha venido hasta allá: “Aquí, en el Infierno”, repite. A lo largo del poema existen varias referencias a poemas y obras de William Blake, pero esto se torna significativo cuando el protagonista cruza la última frontera de la civilización, hacia lo salvaje y desconocido. Allí, en el Infierno, se multiplican los diálogos que citan versos de la obra The Marriage of Heaven and Hell, específicamente de un poema llamado “Proverbs of Hell” (Proverbios del Infierno), que efectivamente es una recolección de los proverbios folclóricos del Infierno. La gran mayoría de estos proverbios son dichos por el indígena Nadie como enseñanzas para sobrevivir. Tales como: “The eagle never lost so much time as when he submitted to learn of the crow.” (El águila nunca perdió tanto el tiempo que cuando se sometió a aprender del cuervo.) o “Drive your cart and your plow over the bones of the dead.” (Maneja tu carreta y tu arado por sobre los huesos de los muertos.) De esta manera, la película presenta, además de la línea de acción en la superficie, otro plano de acción interliterario, que funciona como raíz a la historia y trama principal. Reparto Crispin Glover, John Hurt, Robert Mitchum, Gabriel Byrne, Lance Henriksen, Michael Wincott, Eugene Byrd, Iggy Pop, Billy Bob Thornton, Jared Harris, Jimmie Ray Weeks, Gibby Haynes, y Alfred Molina. Todos tienen cameos. jonny deep Soundtrack Neil Young grabó el soundtrack improvisando, mayormente con su guitarra eléctrica, con alguna guitarra acústica, piano y teclado, mientras miraba la recién editada película solo en un estudio de grabación. Enlaces externos * Dead Man